kreayshawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Blasé Blasé
"Blasé Blasé" is a song by Kreayshawn from her debut studio album "Somethin' 'Bout Kreay". Music video The music video for the song premiered on March 28, 2013. Lyrics Hey ladies, get gassin' I'ma gas like the cops ain't comin' Top down, music loud, who's talkin'? Can't hear haters, blasé blasé Go crazy, get money I do my dance like no one saw me Goin' down like no one taught me Can't hear haters, blasé blasé Ooh bitch, I'm here and I'm back on If you thought my first, was my last song, Face the fact, man, you couldn't be more wrong I'm takin' shots from the top like I'm King Kong Gassed out with my hair all slicked back Got more bitches than a pimp named slick back She ain't breathin or she bout to have a asthma attack She on the dro and she couldn't even handle that! Lay back, you're coughin' up a lung or two Man, I can't explain what this gas might do to you Your crew and you, yeah, I know it's new to you Come through, I can teach you a thing or two Hey ladies, get gassin' I'ma gas like the cops ain't comin' Top down, music loud, who's talkin'? Can't hear haters, blasé blasé Go crazy, get money I do my dance like no one saw me Goin' down like no one taught me Can't hear haters, blasé blasé She told me I'm the flyest she ever met That's weird cause she ain't even grown yet Moet moet, we pop off She in the bathroom tryna take her top off! One eight seven two eleven, we do numbers They say, "Kreayshawn killed the whole damn summer" What a bummer, it's sad for you hatin' bitches Better watch your change from my dress coat switches In my business, girl I welcome you Wanna be my best friend? Girl, you gotta show and prove What's it do? We mobbin' on a Saturday Fuck the 1st, everyday we be gettin' paid! Hey ladies, get gassin' I'ma gas like the cops ain't comin' Top down, music loud, who's talkin'? Can't hear haters, blasé blasé Go crazy, get money I do my dance like no one saw me Goin' down like no one taught me Can't hear haters, blasé blasé Yes, I'm beautiful and gorgeous No, you can't afford this You're drivin' in a Ford, bitch Glorious, my whole crew iced out We melt flames, them other bitches bow down It's time now, she said to bring the gas out I brought it to the front lawn And burned the whole house down Mo money, mo money, I spend it right! Them dudes lame, they're tryna come spend the night I'm out here in the sky like a star hoe You on the floor tryna pay up a car note Real shit don't harm me, I'm never fake I'm in the 90's, you can call me Ricki Lake Ricki Lake, Ricki Lake Hey ladies, get gassin' I'ma gas like the cops ain't comin' Top down, music loud, who's talkin'? Can't hear haters, blasé blasé Go crazy, get money I do my dance like no one saw me Goin' down like no one taught me Can't hear haters, blasé blasé Get money, get money Get money, get money I do my dance like no one saw me Get money, get money Get money, get money I do my dance like no one saw me Can't hear haters, blasé blasé Hey ladies, get gassin' I'ma gas like the cops ain't comin' Top down, music loud, who's talkin'? Can't hear haters, blasé blasé Go crazy, get money I do my dance like no one saw me Goin' down like no one taught me Can't hear haters, blasé blasé Category:Songs